


Burial

by Lupienne



Series: The Lady and the Vampire [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comic Spoilers, Drabble, Grief, Loss, Lucille - Freeform, Negan - Freeform, comic based, comic negan - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupienne/pseuds/Lupienne
Summary: Short drabble with Negan and Lucille - based off events in Issue #162.





	Burial

(In Issue #162, Negan buries the broken pieces of his baseball bat, Lucille.)

* * *

  
Carefully, Negan laid the pieces in the hole. She looked small and fragile in the dirt. He bit his lip, fighting against the visions of her pale legs and arms swallowed in the sterile whiteness of the bed. She'd been so frail and skinny in the end. He fought, and then... let go. Let the visions flood him. He'd kept them walled up too long.  
  
A hard knot was in his chest. It was something he denied and kept trapped. But now he prodded it, allowed it to creep upwards. It was a sob, he discovered, a broken noise emerging from the depths of him. And it took him to his knees on the freshly dug dirt, and more followed it, wracking his entire frame, his face wet with snot and flowing tears.  
  
To cry like this was like vomiting, purging sickness from the body.  
  
 _Get it out. Let it out._  
  
Nobody was around and there was nothing to hold him back. He bowed his head and let the grief shake him, fuck him up, his hands clawing into his knees. And then, it was over, like a storm passing and leaving wreckage in its wake.  
  
He gruffly chuckled to himself, imagining how fucking shitty he must look. Pulling up his t-shirt, he used it to wipe the mucus and tears off, scrubbing at his flesh. Shit, that was gross. His eyes felt raw and itchy. He sniffled, and gazed upon the remains of the baseball bat.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Hey, babe. It's..uh...me.  
  


"...I'm sorry I didn't protect you...but maybe it was fucking time. For you to rest. To be at peace."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on making a series of Lucille and Negan stories/drabbles. Some longer, some shorter, whenever the inspiration hits. They're in no particular order. I'm calling the series 'The Lady and the Vampire' as an ode to both the lady Lucille and the 'vampire' bat Lucille :)


End file.
